


What's A Soulmate?

by Shelbazoidz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I wanted this to happen so bad, please stop hurting them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbazoidz/pseuds/Shelbazoidz
Summary: After seeing the many possible timelines of telling Lena she’s Supergirl, Kara decides to go to her and tell her about them. She hopes telling the truth this time around will repair some of the damage the past has done.OrWhat I really wished would have happened in the 100th episode.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 43
Kudos: 437





	What's A Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> It is currently 8am yall, I haven’t been to bed but fuck I needed to get this out my system. I’m sure there’s like 100 variations of this other people wrote already but ya know I wanna join the party too! This was done in one sitting so chill on me. I may wake up at 2pm like "Yoo what the fuck?" and edit the hell out of this, but we'll see.

Kara let out a calming breath as she neared Lena’s penthouse. She'd thought about a million different ways this conversation could go while she was in her apartment. After a solid hour of pacing she finally decided to just say fuck it and let this conversation play out however it wanted. Her boots landed on the concrete with a loud thunk, alerting her presence. Lena looked up at her, setting down her tea in mild annoyance. 

“Hey, can we talk?” Kara started as she walked into the room. 

"Here to try and convince me again?" Lena asked as she casually strolled over. 

"No." Kara's tone made her smirk fall. 

"Well what is it then?" She folded her arms, the action putting up a protective wall. 

"Lena, I saw what happens if I told you who I was at different points in our friendship." 

"What are you talking about?" Lena gave her an odd expression. 

"Mxyzptlk showed me." 

"Who?"

"It’s hard to believe, long story short he's an imp who tried to trick me into marrying him, but it didn't work so now he came back to help me out as a favor. I wish I was making this up, but I’m serious." She looked up at Lena trying her best to convey her sincerity. 

"Alright…" Lena said, not quite sure what to say to that but she believed her. Stanger things had happened. 

"He showed me different timelines of when I tell you I'm Supergirl." 

"What happened?" The words peaked Lena’s curiosity. Kara stared at her for a few fleeting seconds before turning around. 

"Well there were four possibilities. The first one I told you after we became friends and you got upset and left to go talk to Sam in Metropolis. It was when there was kryptonite in the air, and you weren't here to save me, so I died." She heard a small gasp from behind her but didn't turn back, wanting to get these out as fast as she could.

"The second one I told you and you were upset because you had to deal with Sam and Reign by yourself. Mon-El and I tried to fight her alone, but we were losing. When you came back to help Reign killed you. The third one I told you at the start. We formed this unstoppable duo and cleaned up National City. It was great in the beginning. You even got me to cut my bangs." She huffed out a laugh and missed the slight smile on Lena’s face. "But after you refused to out me during Lillian's trial, you got kidnapped by Lockwood and I told the world who I was to save you. All of my family and friends were killed because of it." The word felt like needles to her heart. 

Lena stood rooted to the spot as she tried to comprehend all of this.

"What was the fourth one?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Kara shut her eyes before starting, holding the tears that pricked at her eyes. 

"In the last one, you and I were never friends. Lillian kidnapped you and experimented on you after the helicopter crash. It made you into this dictator, you Reign and Brainy took over the city and it was chaos. You were so angry with everyone...with me." Kara's eyes screwed shut tighter. "I went to talk to you and…" She trailed off. 

"What Kara?" Lena took a step forward, afraid of the answer. 

"You killed me." The words hung in the air. Lena felt her heart shatter. 

"That's...that's not possible. I would never." She shook her head in disbelief. 

"That's what happened." Kara's eyes looked to the floor as she slowly turned back. "No matter what I do, it's never right. Someone is always going to die." 

"No one has died in this reality." Lena hurriedly answered. 

"Yet, Lena. Something always happens to one of us. I know you don't want to hear it, but Lex is using you and I don't know what's going to happen in this timeline if you continue down this path. I don't know who is going to get hurt and I can't stop it." A sob escaped from her chest. She fought to try and keep herself together, but the tears were already falling.

“No, you can’t.” Lena said, her mind still reeling as her eyes burned. Was this on her now? The thought crossed her mind in the flurry of emotions. 

“What more do you want from me?” Kara said, tossing her hands up. “I’ve done everything I can Lena!” The mixture of sadness and frustration was becoming too much. 

“All I wanted was the truth and for you to love me!” Lena hadn’t meant to say the second half out loud. 

“I do love you and I’m trying to tell you the truth now!” She shouted back before they both turned away from one another. Lena wrapped her arms around herself. They were both so tired of having the same fight over and over again. It was draining. Kara’s eyes blinked back open as she cleared her throat. Her head turning slightly, seeing Lena still standing where she left her, tears streaming down her face. 

"No matter what happened in all those timelines, I still believe in you Lena." With that she bolted back into the sky. Tears burning in her eyes as she flew into the night sky. Lena felt her legs wobble as she moved swiftly towards the balcony. She stood there for a few moments, looking out into the night before shouting. 

"Come back!" The wind replied with a soft breeze that blew her hair around as she gripped the rail. "Please." A beat passed before Kara was back, hovering just out of reach. 

"I... I’m sorry." Lena hung her head, making Kara's eyebrows come together. 

"What?" Kara was taken aback by the statement. 

"I'm sorry. I've been treating you like shit since I found out. But Kara I was hurt. I'm still hurt. And I know...I know there's something going on with Lex. I've wanted to try and stay on his good side so I can be prepared for what happens at the end of this." The truth came tumbling out. She refused to have something happen to either one of them because of what happened in the past. 

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" 

"I didn't trust you.” She paused. “That was a lie. I’m so scared of getting hurt again. I don’t think I can do this again." 

"Lena I wouldn't...I couldn't do that to you again." Kara hovered closer. 

"I know and I want us to be here for each other again. I need you in my life Kara." 

"I need you too." Kara landed on the balcony, coming closer. Was this all going to be okay? 

“Can we try this again?” Lena asked and Kara nodded. 

“I’d like nothing more.” She felt her body relax as Lena looked up at her with love in her eyes. They both looked out toward the skyline in content silence for a few minutes. The sounds of the city floating up as they both got lost in thought. Lena broke the silence, turning to Kara. 

"If all those timelines were correct, we're really stuck with one another then?" She let out a soft laugh. 

"Yeah we must be." Kara smiled back. 

"Sounds like we’re soulmates." The words left Lena's lips before she could think about it. Kara's eyes went wide. There it is. The word she'd been looking for every time she tried to decipher their relationship. 

"Soulmates." She whispered. 

"Is... that not the right word?" Lena looked up at her. Green eyes locking with blue. 

"It feels right." Kara breathed. She moved closer, hesitantly reaching her arms up. Lena beat her to it, crashing her body into her. Kara wrapped her into a bone crushing hug, more tears falling from both their eyes. 

"I missed you." Lena mumbled into her cape. 

"I missed you too." Kara sniffled, holding her close. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Just holding each other, wanting to make up for all the missed time. A breeze rolled through and made Lena shiver slightly. 

"You should get back inside." Kara reluctantly pulled back. 

"Will you come back in the morning? We can go to that breakfast place you love so much." 

"Of course." Kara smiled happily as she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Soulmate." She grinned. 

"Yeah, Soulmate." Lena smiled back, still holding onto her. They're eyes locked again, this time it almost felt like electricity buzzed through the air. The word soulmate echoing around them as they gazed at one another. Kara stepped closer, her eyes darting down to Lena's lips. Lena felt her heart race pick up as she met her in the middle. Both of their eyes sliding shut as Kara put a hand on her hip, Lena's arms coming up around her neck. Their lips were centimeters apart when they stopped. 

"Are you sure?" Kara whispered. They knew there would be no going back after this. 

"Surer than you can imagine." Lena replied with a smirk before pressing their lips together. It felt like their worlds were finally whole. Years of denying what was right finally coming together in one perfect action. Kara let out a soft hum as Lena pushed her hands into her hair. They pulled away with Lena’s lungs started to beg for air, pressing their foreheads together. This was it. This was the perfect timeline. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SO WHAT THE WRITERS ARE SAYING IS THESE TWO DUMB IDIOTS NEED EACH OTHER OR ONE OF THEM WILL DIE!? WHAT'S A SOULMATE??? WHOMST?? I feel like the dude yelling about water being wet whenever I talk about this ship. Here's the link...it hits home ya'll 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPDdRrMVEnA
> 
> Edit: I just woke up from my death coma. HOLY FUCK GUYS??? I did not expect this story I wrote in 2 hours on 0 hours of sleep to get this much attention lmaooo


End file.
